Dream Dip
by music-is-luv
Summary: Since he learned the truth of his past, Dipper's whole life has changed. Suddenly he has no idea who he is, where he came from, or even who his family is. Then the dreams started. To his horror, Dipper finds himself increasingly attracted to his ex-twin, Mabel. Desperate to escape these delicious fantasies he seeks help from the 3 Book, reading of a magic dream-catcher.
1. The Mystery Shack

**Dream Dip**

Ever since Dipper learned his parent's greatest secret, his whole life has changed. Suddenly he has no idea who he is, where he came from, or even who his family is. Even worse, now that he knows the truth, he doesn't know how to act around his ex-twin Mabelle. Then the dreams started. To his horror, Dipper finds himself increasingly attracted to a girl whom he had thought to be his sister his whole life. The dreams become nigh unbearable. After experiencing the Dreamscape for himself when rescuing his Great Uncle Stan from Bill the Eye, he knows that dreams have a power of their own. Desperate to escape the sweet torture of these delicious fantasies, he seeks help from the Number Three Book. In it he reads of a magic Dream-catcher, said to "turn nightmares to light". DipperXMabelle, TECHNICALLY NOT PINECEST

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): **I definitely took some liberties here. In this story Mabel's name is Mabelle (Pronounced mah-Bell) because I said so. Also, this story kind of makes her out to be perfect, due to Dipper's rose-colored vision.** This story disregards the season finale**_ Gideon Rises_, so (SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!) Dipper still has the book and Stan didn't do all that craziness.

**Rated T for: **suggestive content, bad eating habits, and teenage angst

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Mystery Shack**_

A casual tune fills the air in the showroom of the Mystery Shack. There we find a crowd of eager tourists, raring to learn what amazing and unusual delights lie in store.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am about to reveal to you a creature that exists only in the oldest of legends," a dry, gravelly voice announces to the stupefied crowd. "A creature so powerful, it is said to be beyond time itself!" The crowd coos in excitement as a broad-shouldered old man in a fitted tuxedo gestures to a sheet covered object. "After centuries, one brave man managed to subdue this awesome beast!" At this he stands tall and puffs out his chest. _"ME!_ Mr. Mystery!" He grins triumphantly at the crowd's curious murmuring. "I give you..." He yanks down the cloth. "The_ Giraphin_!" The crowd cheers and quickly begin snapping pictures.

Excited exclamations and gasps of wonder fill the showroom of The Mystery Shack when its owner Stan Pines reveals the creature: A large beast with the long neck and front legs of a giraffe and the tail of a dolphin, with large feathered wings spanning seven feet each. It raises its skinny neck toward the crowd, blinks once, and leans close to a small child. The crowd holds their breath, and the child shrieks, grabbing onto his father's leg. The Giraphin huffs at the boy and snaps at him, knocking the popcorn he'd been happily munching to the ground. The monster ignores the crowd in favor of the popcorn, to the now pouting child's chagrin. The crowd laughs and giggles over the cute scene.

"BAAHAHA! Isn't that ADORABLE? Only at the MYSTERY SHACK, PEOPLE!" The host loudly proclaims. Ever the salesmen, he's quick to add, "Take your picture with it for a hundred bucks!" The crowd bursts with movement, practically throwing money at the old man. He cackles obnoxiously and removes his Mason hat, holding it out to collect the bills.

"Pft, only at the Mystery Shack can you get ripped off that badly," a teenage boy snorts. He can see Soos hiding, working the strings. He absentmindedly pulls his pine tree hat down over his eyes and continues sweeping, lest his foul-tempered Uncle see him resting and give him some unthinkably horrible job. It's been four years since his first summer here, and it hasn't changed a bit.

The Mystery Shack is one of the world's secret wonders. A rickety old house turned tourist trap, the Shack is full of hidden rooms, crazy experiments, magic creatures, and a secret that threatens the entire world.

Not to mention the oddest group of people known to Gravity Falls. Firstly there's his own Great Uncle Stan, more often known as Mr. Mystery, owner and host of said Shack. Stanford Pines is an old, sour con-artist with a questionable history and even more questionable hygiene. He's a broad-shouldered old man with a full head of gray hair, big brown eyes, and big red nose. Money hungry, selfish, and cruel, he rules the shop with an iron gut, his only soft spot being his young niece and nephew.

"Yeah," a red-haired girl snickers behind the cash register. She pulls her face out this month's _Alternative Thinking for Teens _magazine and snorts at Mr. Pines' cunning display of con-manship. "Say what you will about the old fart, but I've never seen any one rip a guy off like Mr. Pines." She relaxes back into her chair with a pop of her bubblegum. Wendy is the only daughter of Manly Dan, the manliest man in town. Being the only girl in a house of five, she'd picked up a habit or two and can be a bit of a tomboy. However, even her obsession with flannel cannot distract from her good looks. Her long, silky mane of fiery hair and adorably freckled cheeks are famous around Gravity Falls.

"Seriously, dude." Suddenly a very large, out of shape blond man with serious dental issues pops up from behind the counter. "Mr. Pines is one righteous dude when it comes to tricking people out of money!" He agrees happily, shoving more Burrito Bites into his mouth. Wendy gives him a wary look.

"Dude," she groans and scoots her chair away, "how long have you been down there?" He stares blankly at her and shrugs.

"Iuno. But I found these chips down here. They're like ten years old, dude!" Soos laughs and pops one in his mouth. "Mm. Moldy." Wendy turns to the teen and gives him a pleading look. He shrugs with an indulgent smile. That's just Soos. He's faster than he looks, will eat almost anything, and always comes through in the nick of time. Considered something of a Mystery Shack mascot, he'd never be seen without his classic Question Mark t-shirt and hat.

"Hey, Dip, wanna chip?" The man-child holds the bag out to Dipper, who smiles nervously and shakes his head. "Heh heh, that rhymed. Dip. Mmm, dip is just what I need to make these chips PERFECT, dude!"

"I don't know, Soos," Dipper lays the broom against the counter and grabs a chair, placing it beside Wendy. He faces it backwards and sinks into it, resting his arms on the back. "That dip's gonna need to be pretty good to make those chips edible." Now seventeen years old, Dipper Pines is used to Soos' weirdness. In fact, he's gotten pretty used to the insanity of Gravity Falls in general, after solving a mystery or ten. Dipper is what one might call the 'brains of the outfit'. Together with Soos, Wendy, and Grunkle Stan, the Mystery Twins have cracked most all the secrets to Gravity Falls. Still, there were a few left, and that mysterious page... An incomplete blueprint riddled with unknown symbols...? But what does it matter. The Mystery Twins are no more, anyway.

"Maybe your chips could use some Dip," Wendy snorts and shoves a hard elbow into Dipper's stomach, pulling him out of his darkening thoughts. No longer the skinny child he was when they'd met, the teen only laughs and waves her arm away. Soos gasps.

"Dude! You probably taste delicious!" He proclaims and stretches a Burrito Bite toward him. "Perfect for chips and dip!"

"Soos, NO!" Dipper shouts and jumps away.

"Come back here, delicious dip!" Soos chases after him, brandishing his chip like a sword. Wendy cackles as the duo run around the Shack, knocking over Yeti-fur wallets, eyeball key-chains, and pixie dust candy.

"Ohh, man," the red-head gasps for breath, still snickering. "So wrong, but soooo funny."

"Stop it, Soos!"

"Just one dip, dude!"

"C'mon, Soos!" Wendy cheers. "Think of your perfect chips!" She pumps her fists and chants, "_Soos! Soos! Soos!_"

"Wendy!" Dipper shouts and gracefully leaps over the counter. "Stop encouraging him!" He demands, hiding behind her. She covers her mouth to hide her laughter. Soos is trying to squeeze behind the counter when they all hear the clicking of heels coming from hallway.

"Helloooo, friends and family!"A young girl greets them jubilantly, a techno-pop beat announcing her arrival. She and her boom-box toting pig strike a pose. "Itz'a me! Mabelle!" The girl grins, pointing to herself. Waddles the pig is behind her, dressed sharply in a red sweater with a single rose on the front. The young lady hops down the final step, and she and her dapper pig do a little jig. "Tada!" She sings. The teen spins, her dress billowing around her. "How do I look?"

She's beautiful. Puberty had been kind to her, and the day she removed her braces she quickly became known as a rare beauty in Gravity Falls, rivaled only in name by her arch-enemy Pacifica Northwest. Mabelle Pines' long auburn hair falls in great sloping waves down her back, silkier even than it looks. Her bright blue eyes shine like stars, set off by her sky blue summer dress. Many things had changed, though her fashion sense remained largely the same. The dress is simple and obviously a creation of her own, with straps made of white flowers that cover her bare back line a vine. Down to her knees the soft, sky colored fabric drapes her frame. Her skirt sways with every movement and the large red bow she ties around her waist can't but accentuate her sizable bust and the gentle curve of her waist. The red bow catches Dipper's eye, tied behind her and resting on the small of her back. She bought that bow for him, he realizes. Well, maybe not_ for _him, but he'd told her once that she looked good in red, when she'd been wearing the bow in her hair. The next day she'd gone out and bought this one. She looked so good in it too... He blushes and quickly looks up at her face. Her lips remind him of the bow, so full and red, her lips were always so red. Just as her cheeks had never lost their rosy childhood glow. He remembers her footsteps and looks to find her wearing beige heels that blend against her skin. She so rarely wears heels. Her legs look amazing, smooth and baby soft and they disappear under her dress like a hidden promise. It's at this time that he realizes he's been staring at Mabelle far too intensely for a twin brother. He blushes, checks and is relieved to find that Stan, Soos, and Wendy have been occupying her with compliments.

"-iously, Mabelle, you look_ awesome_!" Wendy is saying and Mabelle smiles, blushing. "That guy doesn't stand a chance," the red head smirks. She and Mabelle share a laugh.

"Hahaha! YEAH!" They shout and high-five.

"Totally, dude," Soos agrees, using the hand not shoveling Burrito Bites in his mouth to give her a thumbs up. "You could be, like, a princess or something." He gasps suddenly, jaw wide open in surprise. "Wouldn't it be awesome if you could, like, make me a knight, and then I could have like a sword, and fight bad guys and stuff?!" Mabelle grins.

"Why certainly, noble hero," She agrees with a regal air. "We'll begin the ceremony at dawn!" Soos pumps his fist.

"Yes!"

"Heh heh, yeah," Grunkle Stan walks over chuckling. He leans against the counter, flipping through the bills he collected from those idiots- er, precious customers. "Poor sucker'z gonna be wrapped around ya tiny fingers, kid," he jokes in his raspy city-slick accent. "You should bring the chump around; I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending some cash on ya." At the multiple questioning glances he receives, Stan rubs the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "I mean, heh, uh-" He walks up to Mabel and pats her shoulder. "You're a real beauty, kiddo," he says with a rare smile. Mabelle beams at him and wraps her arms around his middle.

"Awwwwh, thanks Grunkle Stan," she squeals, squeezing him. His smile turns into a grimace and he tries in vain to pull her off him.

"Kid," he wheezes, squirming fruitlessly as his face turns blue. "Let go'a me!" Mabelle giggles and rubs her face against his arm. "I can't- breathe-!"

While his friends laugh at his uncle and sister's antics, Dipper's mood grows more and more sour. He had almost forgotten. Of course he wasn't the only one to notice the blossoming of Mabelle. His ex-sister was going on a_ date_ tonight, with some idiot jock from the football team. Mitch Lash was his name, some blond jerk with no brain and even less of a future. Dipper couldn't understand what she saw in him; he wasn't even her type. All he ever had to talk about was sports and himself, not to mention he was a complete moron! And the one thing Dipper could not stand for, he was less than gentlemanly in his behavior toward Mabelle- tuning her out when she talks, not pulling out her seat, or even offering her his jacket when she gets cold! Not that he'd been stalking Mabelle on her dates, of course. He was just... taking precautions to make sure his sister's honor would not be besmirched, is all. But hell, who is he say Mitch wasn't the guy for Mabelle? What, like she'd be into guys like _him?_ With his crazy conspiracies and lack of social graces? He may not be the puny kid he was during his first summer here, but he was still the same awkward conspiracy-obsessed troublemaker he'd always been. And let's not forget the fact that she thought he was her_ twin brother_. She'd never be interested in a guy like him. While Mabelle had eased out of childhood unscathed, things had never come easily to Dipper.

After the first summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon, Dipper Pines knew he'd have to be stronger to face the bigger mysteries of this not-so-sleepy town. He'd taken to running, found it helped to clear his mind, and he'd spent some time studying martial arts. To his delight, he grew to be 5'11, quite tall for his age and a full 6 inches taller than Mabelle, a fact he endlessly enjoys teasing his... _ex_-sister about. Alpha Twin indeed. His gray eyes are wide but sharp, unlike his sister's round azure orbs, and how could he not have noticed_ that?_ Both of his- _Mabelle's _parents have blue eyes. While her face is narrow and soft, his chin was square, and his skin was of a more tan complexion. He still wears his cargo shorts, a tan camouflage style and down past his knees. A plain black t-shirt stretches across his rather broad chest, and his green hooded sweater vest is left unzipped. As always, his pine tree hat covered his unkempt russet curls. Knowing the hazardous terrain of Gravity Falls, he'd swapped his typical Chuck Taylor's out for tan Timberland boots, perfect for their adventures. And instead of joining him, Mabelle was wearing heals_. "-u even listening to me?"_ It's just not right! The thought of that absolute _jackass_ looking at her in those heels, in that dress, thinking about her _out _of it... _"Dipper..." _It just got him so steamed! She should be exploring Gravity Falls with _him! _ "_Hello..."_ Maybe Mabelle had simply outgrown their adventures._ "Dipper." _Maybe she'd outgrown_ Dipper_.

"_Dipper!_" The teen shook his head and looked up toward the source of the disturbance. The gang was staring at him like he'd grown another head. He frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?" He finally asks, breaking the silence. Mabelle laughs and casually waves off his odd behavior. She takes a step towards him.

"You've just been grounded from your space mission, Captain Airhead. Come down to Earth!" She commands and knocks on his forehead. "**Womp! Womp!**" He quickly, gently forces her hand away and takes a step back. She looks almost hurt for a moment but just rolls her eyes. "Someone's got a case of the Grumpy Grumps," she complains, pouting. Dipper shrugs but says nothing. She sighs and steps away. "Well," she breathes and does a quick spin, "whaddya think?"

_I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

But he can't tell her that.

"Where's your sweater? Showing off for your playboy boyfriend?" He regrets it immediately. The room is filled with shocked gasps, then falls deathly silent as the wide-eyed Soos, Wendy, and Stan slowly back away. Mabelle's palm covers her open mouth when she gasps. Then her eyes narrow and her hands pose on her hips.

"Excuse me?" She asks lowly. Dipper knows he was out of line, but he can't tell her how he really feels without it being weird and horrifying. Besides, at this point he's so worked up with jealousy and desire that he kind of_ wants _to spoil her date.

"I'm just saying," he shrugs and leans against the wall, hands still in his pockets. "We both know the kind of girls Mitch usually goes for. Maybe you're trying to look the part." The crowd 'ooooooh's at the low blow, eagerly drinking in the drama unfolding before them.

Mabelle crosses her arms and frowns. "What exactly are you getting at?" She dares him.

"I'm only suggesting that perhaps Mitch isn't as interested in you as he is in what's under your sweater." It was like a slap to the face for Mabelle. Her eyes are huge. She bites her wobbling lip, and Dipper knows he's gone too far. She pulls her sweater out from behind her back. It's red, matching her pig, and the beautifully detailed rose on the front matches her earrings, drawing attention to the sweet redness of her still wobbling lip. Dipper feels awful.

"Mabelle," Dipper croons and takes a step toward her, his hand reaching for her. She backs away, delicate brows drawn furiously together.

"No!" She pushes her hand out at him and shouts, "Force field!" His hand drops as he realizes she won't let him touch her. She stares at him with her sad blue eyes and Dipper feels like the biggest jerk in the world, even worse than Mabelle's scheming date. Suddenly she turns, the skirt of her dress spinning around her, and she dashes up the stairs yelling. "You STINKY POOP-FACED SALAMANDER!" Her pig waddles after her, briefly stopping to squeal angrily at Dipper. A few moments later the gang hears a loud slam and they're left in silence, all staring at Dipper with meaningful looks. After a beat, Dipper growls at them.

"What?" He shouts, shoving his hands back into his pocket and looking away with a scoff. Stan frowns at nephew, looking as if he isn't sure where to start. Wendy quickly steps back behind the counter where Dipper leans against the wall. She puts her hands on her hips, looking stern.

"Geez, Dipper," she frowns at him, "could you_ be_ any more of a jerk?" She's really disappointed in him. Dipper is usually such a gentleman.

"Yeah, dude," Soos takes a seat on the counter, ignoring it as it creaks in protest. "What gives?" He asks and pops another Bite into his mouth. Stan says nothing and continues to silently count his money. Wendy and Soos are staring at him expectantly, and Stan, well, Dipper supposed he had his own ideas about the whole thing. He sighs. Well. They were going to find out eventually, he might as well tell them now. He gave them a long look and Wendy raises her brows.

"Well?" She prompted, crossing her arms. Dipper sighed and sat down in his chair.

"You guys might wanna take a seat for this one," he suggests, and both Wendy and Soos sit, Wendy in her chair, and Soos cross-legged on this floor. They gaze at him, eyes wide, curious about his unusually somber attitude. He takes a deep breath, remarking to himself that he'd been sighing more today than ever before. "I guess I'll just come right out and say it," he begins. Soos leans forward and Wendy is on the edge of her seat. Dipper eyes Stan, who is _not looking_ a little too hard. He sighs one last time, and his coworkers both ball up their fists, shaking them with anticipation. "Mabelle isn't my sister."

There. It's finally out there.

This is the first time he'd actually admitted it out loud.

Wendy's jaw drops to the floor. Soos' eyes open wide and he gasps out a curiously confused, "Waaaaah?" Stan grimaces but remains silent. Dipper smiles sadly, knowing this is his way of trying not to put pressure on Dipper, to let him speak freely. Mr. Mystery wasn't always the most tactful guy, especially when dealing with delicate situations like this.

"Wait, so- wait, _what_?!" Wendy shrieks. Dipper looks down, kicking a fallen key-chain across the room.

"Yeah," he continues in a tired voice, eyes low, "My... guardians told me last year. Showed me the adoption papers. Apparently my real parents left me on their doorstep soon after Mabelle got back from the hospital." _Guess they didn't want a kid with FREAK written all over his forehead. _ "Guess Mabelle's parents figured since they already had one..." He shrugs. "Whatever."

"Dude," Soos stands and raises his hands to his cheeks in wonder. "Everything is different now." Dipper barks out a crazed laugh.

"You're telling me, brother," he agrees, his smirk lacking it's usual luster. Wendy puts her fists to the sides of her face, then thrusts them out palms open.

"KA BOOOSH!" She whispers, mind blown. Dipper chuckles softly. "Okay," Wendy continues, "my brain just needs to reboot for a sec." She closes her eyes and rests her fingertips against her forehead. After a moment, she takes a deep breath and her chocolate eyes pop open, filled with determination. "Okay, dude," she starts, "first of all, don't think for a second that your parents are_ just_ Mabelle's parents." She puts a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "Even if you don't share their blood, you share their spirit and memories. They raised you in love as their own son, and that won't ever change." She smiles, her gentle doe eyes misty. Dipper smiles. He really needed to hear that.

"Thanks, Wendy," he breathes and places a hand over the one on his shoulder. They share friendly looks for a moment before Wendy moves her hand, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Doesn't explain why you're being such a jerk to Mabelle, though," she glares at him. Dipper cheeks turn a subtle pink and he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I was just, uh," he sighs and drops back down into his seat. "I was a real dirt-bag to her, wasn't I?" Wendy scoffs.

"Uh, _yeah_," she agrees.

"Heh heh, yeah," Soos casually adds, spittle and bits of Bites spewing from his mouth, "it's almost like you were trying to ruin her date 'cuz you were jealous or something." He raises a chip to his mouth but pauses when he notices the silence and blank stares he's receiving. He blinks owlishly and slowly stuffs the Bites in his mouth anyway. Dipper sighs and prepares himself to do the one thing a man should never have to do: talk about his feelings.

"I guess I've just been a little stressed lately," he shrugs and makes a hand gesture. "Y'know, with all the... yeah." The young man huffs an empty laugh, scratching his arm. "And... Mabelle is so grown up now." A little too grown up for him to be entirely comfortable with. "Lately there's always a trail of guys following her around," he growls and Wendy laughs. He gives her a dry look and she slaps a hand over her mouth, using the other to motion for him to keep going. "She has new friends," he continues. "She's been going to all these parties and events, and... Now that I know the truth, I just... I dunno," he looks away, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "I just feel like I'm losing her." Wendy gives him a sympathetic look.

"Keh," Grunkle Stan scoffs, folding his bills and storing them in his pocket. "Oh yeah," he growls in that scratchy voice of his. He looks at the ceiling and raises his open palms. "I'm sure lil' Shooting Star would love to go cruisin' with her grouchy schmuck brother." Dipper glares at his sarcasm. Stan shakes his head with a laugh and walks off with a parting remark: "You gotta lot to learn about women, kid."

"Mr. Pines is right, dude," Soos stands and tosses the empty bag of Burrito Bites carelessly behind him. "If you're really upset about the whole 'you're adopted and your ex-twin forgot about ya' thing-" At this, Wendy's palm smacks her forehead. Soos continues, "maybe you should, y'know, ask her to hang out or whatever." Dipper pulls his hat further down his face and slouches in his seat, but says nothing.

"Soos!" Stan yells from somewhere in the shack. "The damn gnomes broke in again!" Soos stands and salutes the duo.

"I have been summoned," he announces solemnly. "Soos, awaaaay!" He zips off toward the back rooms of the shack.

There is silence then. Dipper is thinking, and Wendy can respect that. Over the years they had become the best of friends. They'd tried dating once. Wendy would have been crazy not to. Dipper was truly one-of-a-kind: smart, noble, gentlemanly, handsome (though he'd forever deny it), and his growing muscles were nothing to scoff at, but Wendy couldn't help feeling that it was just too weird dating someone so much younger than her, especially since she was so young herself. Dipper had respected that, and the two had been closer than ever. Wendy was now twenty, attending the Gravity Falls community college. She and Dipper had always kept in contact, even when Dipper would return home for the school year. It was because of this bond of friendship that Wendy knew he wasn't telling them the whole truth, and so the duo sat in silence as she waited for Dipper to speak.

"It's... not_ just _the whole 'I'm adopted and my ex-twin forgot about me' thing," he admits, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Wendy huffs with a roll of her eyes.

"Remind me to talk to Soos about tact one of these days," she jokes and he finally looks up with a soft smirk.

"Heh, yeah, but his heart's in the right place. Besides," he glances at the door that separates the shop from the rest of the shack, "at least he's not tip-toeing around it like..." Wendy hums in acknowledgment.

"Alright," she turns her chair around to face him, resting her arms on the back of the chair so she can give him her full attention. "Lay it on me, man," she coaxes. She notes how Dipper rubs his arm and won't meet her gaze.

"It's uh," he laughs nervously and pulls at his collar. "It's kinda, really... _really_, really personal. I mean,_ really_ personal." He glances at Wendy, who smiles back unabashed. He takes a deep breath. "Okay, here goes," he exhales. "I guess, uh, a few months after my... parents told me about... y'know, the whole thing, I, uh, started having these... dreams."

"Ooooh, okay," she chirps, relieved. She thought it was going to be something way worse. Dipper raises a brow at her. She sounded so happy, but she probably wouldn't feel the same if he told her what the dreams w- "So what were the dreams about?" She prompts. He cringes and sucks in a breath through his teeth.

"They're about..." He closes his eyes. "Mabelle." A moment or two passes in silence, and Dipper hesitantly opens one eye. Wendy is staring at him blankly. Dipper slowly relaxes in his seat. Another moment of silence passes. Finally he couldn't take it any more. "Well?"

"Oh, were you done?" She asks blandly. Dipper glares at her and she laughs. "Okay, okay, but seriously. I kind of figured they'd be Mabelle-related. I'm going to need a little more detail, though." Dipper doesn't want to say it. He really doesn't. Because if he says it, then that makes it real. If it's all in his head, then it doesn't count, right? _Right?_ That- that's how it works, isn't it? "Dipper, if you don't tell me right now," Wendy suddenly pulls a NYARF gun from behind her back and aims it directly at his forehead. "I'll have no choice but to use deadly force," she threatens. Dipper rubs his neck laughing softly, grateful for her levity. He can feel some of the tension ebbing away. He's just gonna say it, he decides.

"I've been having... intimate dreams about her," he admits finally and claps his hands. "Boom! There it is, haha," he laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his red and irritated neck. Wendy is clearly surprised. Her mouth is slightly parted and her eyes are blank. After a few beats of silence Dipper continues, and before he knew it the words were pouring out. "I'd never thought about her... _that _way before." That's technically not a lie. While his old Mabelle-themed dreams had never been quite so... explicit, they were still very intimate in their own way. "It wasn't until after I found out that I..." He shook his head. "I tried to stop them, Wendy," Dipper pleaded, ashamed. "I'm no stranger to the Dreamscape. I tried controlling them. I read up on lucid dreaming." He slumps in his seat, hiding his face in his hands. "I tried reading textbooks before bed," he continues despairingly, "I tried meditation, incense." He snorts,"I even tried _not _sleeping. So _why_ won't they stop?" He begs the question. "Wendy, why won't they_ stop?"_

"Do you want them to?"It's the first thing out of her mouth since Dipper confessed. He slowly lowers his hands and faces her. She still looks shocked but not disgusted, so that's good. She poses a valid question, but it opens up a whole new can of worms that Dipper would rather not get into. The truth is he's not sure how to answer her question.

Of course he wanted them to stop! How could he_ dare _think about his precious sister that way? His shooting star- silly, innocent, sweet little Mabelle, who nursed him when he was sick and cried on his shoulder when she was scared. How could he objectify her that way? He was her brother! He was meant to_ protect_ her- from harm, from fear, and especially from _jerks_ that would desire her treasure. Jerks like him, apparently. Did he want the dreams to stop? Of course he did. Except he didn't, in a way? The dreams were good. _Tortuously_ good, and each morning he'd wake up to guilt, shame, and sticky boxers. Dreaming about her every night wasn't good for his health, kept him from getting a good night's sleep. It was creepy, dishonorable, and frankly, nowhere near as satisfying as the real deal would be. To actually_ touch _her, kiss her... To press their bodies together and_ take_ her-

Oh no, he did not just think that.

He was her brother, he shouldn't be thinking anything like that!

Except... He wasn't her brother any more.

"I," he begins and Wendy's eyes lock onto his expectantly. "Yes, I want them to stop..." He answers, finally. Wendy raises a brow at him.

"But..?" She prompts. He looks away and she smirks, making a smug noise. "Oh, I see," she hums, nodding. She raises one palm up with a shrug of her shoulder, quite certain of herself. "You feel guilty and wrong for thinking about her that way, but you feel even worse because it isn't as satisfying as the real thing would be, and it's like the dreams are flaunting it at you." What the hell? Did she just read his mind? "No I didn't read your mind, dork. I just know you. Plus I'm awesome, so," she grins at his stupefied expression.

"How can you be so blasé about this?" He demands, incredulous. "You thought we were twins until twenty minutes ago!" Wendy shrugs, brushing long scarlet strands out of her face.

"Well you're not, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Now that I think about it..." She hums and taps her finger against her chin. "It kinda makes sense. I mean, aside from the hair, you guys don't even really look alike. You did when you were younger but..." She pauses and appraises him from head to toe, sparking the teen's cheeks. "If you ask me," she smiles and bumps his shoulder with her fist, "you two were made for each other." Dipper stares blankly at her and a slow smile creeps across his face.

"You think so?" He breathes. She nods and Dipper feels a weight fall off his shoulders. He feels so light that he could fly, finally free from this burden. Heh, guess the girls were right about all that 'feelings' stuff. The pair sit in silence. They both have a lot of information to digest. There's the sudden clicking of heels coming from hallway. Dipper and Wendy share a meaningful glance. Wendy rose a slim brow at him, and gestured toward the hallway as if to say, _'Well, what are you waiting for?'_

Dipper raises his chin and balls up both his fists, lips compressed to form a hard line. Wendy recognizes that look. That's the look he gets when he's determined to win, and a determined Dipper is a force to be reckoned with. She crosses her arms with a smirk and nods at him._ 'Respect, dude,'_ she thinks.

"Alrighty, guys! My date's here," Mabelle announces happily and steps into the showroom. Dipper is once again struck by her beauty and notes that she's wearing her sweater. His sister doesn't notice his appraisal as she looks around for Stan and Soos. "Where'd the guys go?" She addresses Wendy. The young woman's eyes slide to Dipper briefly, but she looks away, shrugging.

"Guess those creepy gnomes broke into your room again," she informs her. Mabelle's throws up her arms.

"Ugh, I hate those guys!" She whines. "They keep taking my left socks and other personal garments!" Dipper's steel eyes narrow. Other personal garments? She'd never said anything about this before. Maybe it's time he paid those grubby little trolls a visit.

"They've been stealing your clothes?" Dipper grills his ex-twin. "Why didn't you tell me?" Mabelle glares at him and turns her head away. Dipper's face falls and Wendy gives him a sad look behind his back. Mabelle's silent treatment was like taking away the sun- like seeing stars but being unable to bask in their light.

"Sooooooo," Wendy interjects, breaking the awkward silence. "You gonna introduce the guy or what?" Mabelle glares at the wall and crosses her arms.

"I would," she explains, "but I don't think he'd be comfortable here." Dipper looks away, rubbing his arm. "Anyway," the teenage girl sighs, "can you tell Grunkle Stan I'm leaving and that I'll be back by curfew?" Wendy gives her a thumbs up.

"No problem, dude," she agrees. Mabelle smiles and returns her thumb.

"Thanks, girl pants!" The belle chirps, and slings her rose-shaped purse over her head. "I'll see you later. Wish me luck!" She giggles and walks out the door, without so much as a glance toward Dipper. He watches her go, looking a bit sick. She's really mad, and it's all his fault. He couldn't believe he'd implied that she... and with _Mitch_, of all people. He really was a schmuck. He had to apologize, now. Determination fixed on his face, he rushes out the door after her. Wendy nods, glad he made the right choice, and finally sticks her nose back into her magazine.

"Wait! Mabelle!" Dipper calls out to her. Mitch's car is parked on the far end of the drive way, and he's waving Mabelle over.

"Come on, babe! Let's get outta here!" He yells and pumps his fist. "WHOOOOO!" Mabelle turns her lip up for a moment before turning to face Dipper as he runs up to her. She crosses her arms and frowns at him impassively.

"Mabelle," Dipper starts, rubbing his neck. "I, I just wanted to say that..." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was..." A pause. "...Just worried about you," he finishes slowly, "and it all came out wrong, but... That's no excuse for my behavior," he admits. After a moment, he grabs her hand. He keeps his eyes on their locked fingers and doesn't notice as Mabelle's wide eyes light up and her cheeks burn. "Mitch is a very lucky guy. Make sure he treats you like it," he urges her. He finally looks up and stares into her deep blues. "You look beautiful," Dipper murmurs softly. He smirks and and squeezes her soft hand. Mabelle looks dumbstruck. It's evening, and the setting sun casts a glow on Dipper's skin, highlighting the contours of his jaw, the curve of his neck, and the cut of his muscles. His hair looks smooth and soft, and his slate eyes are as bright as the sun itself. And that little lopsided smile of his was just... so...

"Sexy," Mabelle whispers. Dipper raises a brow.

"What?"

"What, _what?_ I mean, I-I, uh," she stutters, flushed cheeks growing even warmer. Dipper smiles at her gently and runs a thumb over the back of her hand. Mabelle squeaks.

_**HOOOOOONK! HONK! HONK! **_"Babe, come on! We've got a date with destiny, let's go! WHOOOOO!" Dipper glares at Mitch without remorse, and Mabelle sighs. She punches Dipper's shoulder and smiles at him.

"I accept your apology, Dipping Sauce," she leans in and gives him a quick hug. "I have to jet-set now." She turns away. Soon after, she and Mitch drive off into the evening, leaving Dipper standing in front of the Shack alone and looking like his world had just come to an end. He kicked a rock laying at his feet, satisfied when he heard it smack into a tree.

"Oy, that was painful," a gravely voice groans and there's a sudden hard slap against his back.

"Augh!" Dipper shouts and spins around quickly, arms up to defend himself from... a fat, nearly naked old man's butt? The forest echoes with a scream of horror. _**"GYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_

* * *

_**End Chapter 1: The Mystery Shack**_

I should totally be working on Time and Great Ruin, but hey, the muse wants what the muse wants.

If you'd like more, please review!


	2. The Dream-catcher

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): **Heads up, this story is most likely going to be bumped up to an M rating soon. I will rate each chapter individually and give warnings for any mature content.

**Rated T for:** mild language, suggestive content, and teenage angst

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Dream-catcher

_ "GYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Grunkle Stan pulls an ice cold can of Pitt from within the cooler and stands, oblivious to Dipper's horror. Shirtless, the con-artist scratches a hairy armpit and stares blankly at the young man. "Yeesh, what's with the girlish screaming, kid?" he asks, digging a finger into his ear. He pulls it out, inspects the wax, then wipes it on his boxers. Dipper shudders. "So what's it gonna be, Pine Tree," Stan starts and takes a seat on the porch bench. "Ya gonna stalk the twerps or what?" Dipper furtively scans the area, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

"Wha- How, uh- I, I have no idea what you're talking about," he stutters and crosses his arms. Stan rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure kid," he accedes apathetically and takes a swig. Dipper plops down onto the porch steps. He rests his arms on his knees and hangs his head with a sigh.

"I just need to trust Mabelle to know what's best for herself," the mystery-hunter remarks, mostly to himself. Stan scoffs. "Besides," Dipper adds sanguinely, "they're just going to the movies, right?"

"Lil' Shooting Star is too trusting for her own good, if ya ask me," Stan humphs, glaring into the distance. He takes another drink and sets the can down, wiping his mouth with his arm when a little spills over. "And what's the deal with this Mitch kid, huh?" the old-timer complains, crossing hairy arms over an even hairier chest. "Jackass didn't even introduce himself." Dipper glares at the forest and balls up his fists.

"He's a jackass alright," he agrees, scowling. "He has a reputation for dating easy girls and dumping them just as easily." Shocked, Stan spits a mouthful of Pitt all over a straight-faced Dipper, who has no time to avoid it.

_"What?!"_ Stan roars, jumping out of his seat. "And you let them leave?!"

"Mabelle can take care of herself!" Dipper yells back. He sighs. "I have to respect that."

"Like hell!" Mr. Mystery growls. "You get out there and protect my niece's virtue, boy!" He demands, slamming his fist on the bench's arm. Dipper thumps his fist against his forehead in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do?" He rants, throwing his hands up. "Just run into the theater and drag her away kicking and screaming? I have no right to interfere! He's her _boyfriend,_ and I'm... I'm not even her brother." Dipper looks down at his feet and kicks a rock that hits the totem pole bullseye. "I'm nobody," he mumbles. Stan stares at him grimly, then looks around, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, ya know, kid, uh," he begins nervously. "I know lately things've got your head all mixed up, but... For what it's worth," Stan smiles and raises his can, pointing his index finger at Dipper. "I'll always be your Grunkle Stan." Dipper's face brightens.

"Thanks... Grunkle Stan," Dipper mumbles, hiding a smile under his hat. Stan flicks his hat up and tosses a can in Dipper's lap with a grin.

"Hey, don't mention it, squirt," Stan insists, taking a drink. He belches and sighs in satisfaction. " 'Sides, the way I see it," he asserts with a weighing hand motion, "nephew, nephew-in-law, heh, what's the difference, right?" He shrugs and takes another sip.

"Heh, yeah," Dipper agrees absently, popping his can open. Suddenly he jolts. "Wait, what?" Stan winks at him and Dipper's jaw dropped. Was... Did Stan just... sort of give Dipper his blessing to marry Mabelle?

"After all these years, I know who I can trust," Stan answers cryptically and stands, heading back into the Shack. "By the way, kid," he throws over his shoulder. "You're moving into Soos' break-room tonight." Dipper blinks at Stan's hairy, retreating back. Once he's out of sight, Dipper takes a deep breath and a swig of Pitt.

Well. That could have been a lot worse.

So... Wendy and Grunkle Stan were on his side with Mabelle. That was... unexpected, but he wasn't about to complain. This was great! This means he was free to be with Mabelle without anyone freaking out! Only... she was on a date with some stupid jock. Just because Dipper had Stan's blessing didn't mean Mabelle would be interested. She still thought they were twins after all. His parents thought it'd be best if Dipper was the one to tell her, when he was ready. He sighed and took another drink. And then there were the dreams to think about. Just this morning, he'd woken to Mabelle staring at him curiously and asking why he was groaning her name in his sleep. He'd managed to distract her with glittery stickers, but it wasn't the first time that he'd been caught and it probably wouldn't be the last, even if he was switching rooms. He'd been trying to escape these dreams for a while. They were quite persistent. Clearly conventional methods wouldn't be enough to rid him of this most delicious torture.

He needed to consult the journal. Perhaps therein would be further instruction on how to manipulate the Dreamscape. He scans the area slyly for prying eyes. Once he's sure no one is looking, he pulls out the Number Three book. He quickly flips through the pages, having read the book many times over. Something catches his eye and he begins to read:

**The Dream-catcher. **

_Throughout my years of studying the secrets of Gravity Falls, I've discovered things both wonderful and horrifying. This is apparent, as I am no longer able to sleep peacefully through the night. Fear of Bill the Eye and knowledge of the darkness in this world haunt my thoughts, turning my once blissful dreams into horrible nightmares of darkness, fear, and death. I cannot carry on like this. In my efforts to rid myself of these torturous illusions, I've come across a most curious invention. The dream-catcher is said to be a gift from __**Asibikaash**__, the Spider-woman, guardian of children._

_ Attached is a depiction of the original Dream-catcher. When placed above one's bed, these magical woven nets are said to be able to filter out nightmares, allowing for only good dreams to reach the mind. The nightmares caught in the net are turned to light come dawn. Dream-catchers may be hand-woven or acquired, but to unlock their power the user must cast this incantation:_

_**Tenebrae, Timor, Tristitia, et Mors**_

_**ut requiescas securus esto animo.**_

_**O regina Spider Quaeso**_

_**Somnium meum**_

_**Pervenire eos levia sint,**_

_**fac me quod vis,**_

_**et maneo in aeternum**_

_**quia ventus disco**_

_Be warned, ye young. Do not become too tangled in this Spider's web. The dreams will-_

Dipper leans closer, scrutinizing the page, but can't make out the rest. The words are blurry and illegible, appearing as if something had been spilled on them. Dipper flips to the next page, but it seems that there is no further information on the Dream-catcher. Huh. That's...

Completely perfect! With this dream-catcher thing he'll finally be able to sleep through the night without fear of being discovered or waking up to early morning shame! He's got to get his hands on one! But, there's no way he'll be able make one. Mabelle was the artistic twin. Or, she was... Whatever. Either way, he can't exactly ask her.

_'Sure, bro-bro, anything for you! Say, what did you need this magic dream net thingyjig for again?'_

_ 'Oh, it's nothing, really. I've just been having these amazing dreams about taking your virginity and thought a woven net might be just the trick!'_

He scoffed. Yeah, that'd go over well. He put his hand to his chin, tapping his face with his index finger. Still, there must be somewhere he could find a dream-catcher... _Bing!_ Of course! What better place to find a mystic knick-knack than the Mystery Shack? _Yes!_

Determination renewed, he stands and chugs the rest of his Pitt. He wipes his mouth and tosses the empty can. He notes that the can goes straight into the trash bin as he runs into the Mystery Shack. Wendy has her purse and is grabbing her jacket when he opens the door, a chime announcing his entrance.

"Hey, Dip," the red-head smiles at him. She slips on her jacket and faces him. "How'd it go?"

"I apologized to her, if that's what you're asking," he answers. He starts by the register. That's where most of the smaller toys and knick-knacks are shelved. "She's still going with that idiot Mitch, though," Dipper adds absently, tossing laser pens, skull-and-bones lollipops, and stuffed trolls this way and that. Wendy scoffs.

"That guy's a rotten banana, man," she sighs, shaking her head. Dipper grunts and continues searching.

"His parents certainly named him aptly," he mocks. "He's a_ mitch _alright." Wendy laughs.

"Nice one, dude!" She chuckles. Dipper smirks.

"Thanks," he throws over his shoulder. Wendy raises a fine red brow.

"What are you looking for?"

"What? Do- uh," Dipper quickly stands and faces her, both palms raised. "Nothing, nothing!" Wendy gives him an unimpressed look.

"Riiiiiiight," she deadpans. Her face quickly brightens with a smile. "Well, I'm outta here, dork. Me and Tambry are going out tonight," she mentions. Dipper nods and smiles.

"Sounds good," he says and waves. "Later, Wendy." Wendy throws up the peace sign.

"Peace out!" She yells in a deep voice. Then she's gone, and Dipper is alone in the shack. Perfect. Now to find that mystic knick-knack.

"Hey, dude."

"Ack!" Dipper yelps and spins around.

"It's me. Soos." The man-child waves one hand casually.

"Hey Soos," Dipper greets him with a nervous smile and a wave. _What is with today?_ He thinks. It's normally not so easy to sneak up on him. "What's up?"

"Y'know, fixin' stuff," Soos shrugs. "So I couldn't help noticing that you're looking for something."

"Whaaat?" Dipper laughs and raises both his palms. "What gave you that idea?" Soos lifts a brow and gestures to the shop, which Dipper notices is littered with various Shack items. "Oh."

"It's cool, dude," Soos smiles and picks up a broom. "Say, what were you looking for anyway?" He asks as he begins to sweep. Dipper debates for a moment. Soos would be the only one aside from Stan to know if the Mystery Shack carried a specific item.

"There probably isn't even one here, but," Dipper begins, leaning against the counter in an attempt to appear casual. "I was, uh, just reading about this thing called a Dream-catcher." He shrugs, hands in his pockets. "Thought it might be interesting to check out. Y'know, for science and all. Heh."

"Oh yeah, dude," Soos nods,"we have those. There's a bunch of 'em in the stock room, but I think there might be one..." Soos reaches behind the counter. His face scrunches in concentration as his hand blindly searches. His face brightens. "Aha!" He shouts triumphantly, pulling out a small round object. "This the thing you're looking for, Dip?"

It's perfect. It looks almost exactly like the dream-catcher in the journal. Dipper grins.

"Yes!" He cheers as Soos hands him the item. "Thanks, Soos!" Dipper gives him the sparkling eyes and Soos waves him off with a smile.

"Anytime, bro," he insisted. Dipper holds out one fist and Soos bumps it with his own.

"Well, I've got some mystery solving to do," Dipper declared, his classic smirk aimed at his newest mystery item. Soos nods.

"Go, young adventurer," the blond commands, chin up. "I am needed here." Dipper laughs and runs off toward the back rooms.

"Thanks again, Soos!" He says once more and hurries to the attic. Dipper opens the door to the bedroom that he shares with his sister. The sister he wants to f... He shakes his head. He's gotta bring his stuff down to the break-room tonight. But that can wait. He's feeling a little tired, maybe he should take a nap. He smirks and places the Dream-catcher on the floor in front of him. He cracks open the 3 Book, giving it a quick once-over to make sure he didn't miss anything. Nothing in the directions resembles a summoning, so that makes him feel a little easier about the whole thing. Seems all he needs to do is touch the dream-catcher, preform the incantation, and place it above his bed. Hmm. Seems easy enough.

Well. He may as well get started.

He kneels on the floor before his bed, placing the object down directly in front of him. He places the book beside him, opened on the Dream-catcher page. He places an open palm on the object and beings to read.

"_**Tenebrae, Timor, Tristitia, et Mors," **_he chants,_** "ut requiescas securus esto animo. O regina Spider Quaeso somnium meum." **_The dream-catcher begins to glow, and a sudden dizzying feeling overcomes him, but he continues._** "Pervenire eos leVIA SINT, FAC ME QUOD VIS!" **_He shouts, louder and louder as the dense atmosphere tries to suffocate him._** "ET MANEO IN AETERNUM QUIA VENTUS DISC!" **_The last words echo, and the object slips from his grasp to float in the air before him. He stares at it dumbly as it glows brighter and brighter, filling his vision. He can't see, he can't hear. All he knows is light, it's so bright, and then-

_**SNAP! **_

Nothing.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2: The Dream-catcher**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gravity Falls_ or any characters therein.

PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Random side note:**_ Book 3 of Legend of Korra just aired. Go watch it. Like, now. Avatar:tLA/LoKorra is the only show that I love as much as Gravity Falls. Avatar is greater to me, in the sense that it's more serious and deep, but Gravity Falls is mysterious, intriguing, and still manages to be silly!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)


	3. The Date

C'mon, guys. I need reviews to sustain me. Feed the monster! More reviews!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**: So, I've been thinking about changing my mind on the smut aspect. This whole story was originally intended to be a smut piece, but now it's just turned into an epsiode of Gravity Falls so the smut is completely unneccesary. So to my readers, I ask: To smut, or not to smut?

We'll call this the StarChildverse, a Gravity Falls verse in which Dipper is adopted and is secretly a wizard or something. xD

**Rated T for**: suggestive themes

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Date**

_'You're _

_beside me in the seat,_

_got your hand between my knees_

_and you control how fast we go _

_by just how hard you wanna squeeeeze!'_

The radio blared on, filling the otherwise silent car with growling voices and the strumming of electric guitars. Mabelle watched Gravity Falls pass her by out of the window, her mind unsettled. The things Dipper said had gotten to her. Whether she admitted it or not Dipper's approval meant the world to her, and the fact that he was so against her dating Mitch, well... it kind of put a damper on the whole _'dating the star of the football team' _deal. She sighed and glanced over at Mitch.

_'It's hard _

_to steer_

_when you're breathing in my ear,_

_but I got both hands on the wheel _

_while you've got both hands on my gear!_

_By now-'_

He's gorgeous: built like a train, though still a couple inches shorter than her twin, and biracial, mixed with Caucasian and Dominican, giving him a light caramel tone. He has big, beautiful green eyes, a cut jaw, and curly brown hair down to his shoulders. All in all, Mabelle had thought he was catch. Now...

"I love this song, bro!" Mitch grinned and turned up the volume.

_'Oooh!_

_We're never gonna quit! _

_Ain't nothing with it,_

_just acting like we're animals!_

_And doooon't matter where we go,_

_cuz everybody knows_

_we're just a couple animals!_

_So c'mon, baby, get in!_

_Get in! Just get in!_

_Check out the trouble we're in! _

_Get in! Get i-'_

"The guitar is really good," Mabelle agrees, smiling demurely. She likes this band, though this song was a little..._ nyah_, for her taste. The guitar was pretty fantabulous though. "You like Nickelback?" She asks. Mitch shrugs and uses one hand to turn the car down the next street. They'll be at the theater soon.

"I like them enough. They have too many "feelings" songs if you ask me," he sneers. Mabelle laughs.

"Awwwwh, you don't like "feelings" songs?" She grabs his free arm and shakes it a bit. "But, but, but the feels, Mitch! The_ feeeeeels_!" He shakes her off.

"I know. Feelings," he shudders, "ugh." Mabelle pouts and punches his arm. The football star chuckles.

"I'm just yankin' your chain, mama," he assuages her, winking. Mabelle rolls her eyes playfully.

"Ugh, don't call me that," she whines, shoving at a laughing Mitch. "So," she chirps, "what kind of music do you like, then?" This is one of her typical date questions. You can tell a lot about a person from the kind of music they listen to. Mitch hums, pondering the question.

"Well, I guess if I'm not listening to rock or metal, I kind of like hip hop." At her questioning glance, he continues, "Like, y'know, Kendrick, Drake, Jay-Z..." Mabelle hums, nodding to herself. Interesting. She wasn't a big fan of hip hop herself. The lyrics were usually quite crude and disrespectful to women, and the music itself wasn't what she would call art. Still, even though a person's taste in music can tell a lot about them, it's not something to judge a person for. The car falls silent. She expected him to ask her what kind of music she liked in return. Mitch bobs his head to the music and keeps on driving. Mabelle's lips twist into a frown and she sits back in her seat.

What was she going to do? If Mitch really_ was _only after her for... Well, she couldn't- wouldn't- and Dipper, he- but, no, Mitch- Well, he_ has _to be interested in her! She can prove it! But how? She needed to test him. _Hmmm. Ahhhaaah_, she's getting something... She hears the little cogs and machines hustling and bustling in her head as the Mini-Mabels create an idea._ Bing!_ And there it is! Mabelle may not be the most experienced girl in the world, but she knows what teenagers get up to in the movies, and if Mitch thought it was that kinda party, he was wrong one_ million_! Mabelle needs back up. She pulls out her phone and jabs a quick text, sending it to both Candy and Grenda:

**Mabellina: **Red Alert! Cock-Block Formation A, at the theater in ten minutes!

** Grenda SMASH:** Roger that!

** Candii Cutiie: **Mission accepted.

Mabelle crossed her arms with a smirk, getting comfortable in her seat. It's good to have friends. _And now,_ she thinks, a dark smirk growing on her face,_ to test him. I'll show Dipper! He will never deny my lovable-ness again, the JERK! And what was with all that holding hands stuff anyway?_ Her cheeks begin to flush, to her chagrin, and she growls under her breath. _Stop it, you silly stupid girl! You have Mitch! _She looks over at him. They're at a stop light, and she laughs when she finds him air guitar-ing to ACDC.

"Okay, karaoke hour is over," she giggles at his mock pout and holds up a hand to quiet him. "Let me show you how a professional does it!"

They're at the movies before they know it, and Mitch tumbles out of the door, laughing at Mabelle's silliness as she continues to preform _Highway to Hell_, shouting at the top of her lungs and air guitar-ing like a rock star. She finishes off with a dramatic strum of her air-guitar, and her dazzling blue eyes are filled with mirth when she smiles at Mitch. He stares blankly at her, stunned by her beauty. She giggles and gestures to her door.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" She asks cheekily. Mitch blinks.

"Oh, yeah, um," he hurries to open her door. She takes the hand he holds out for her and steps out of the car. Mitch takes a step back to enjoy it, watching her bare legs move and mentally cursing that damned sweater. She giggles, grabbing hold of his arm and together they walk toward the theater.

"Soooo," she asks after a breath, "what are we going to see?" Mitch shrugs.

"Whatever you want, babe," he responds. "What's even playing?" Mabelle frowns. _He_ had asked her out on this date, but obviously didn't think it through. Dipper would have plenty to say about that.

_'Whatever you want?' _She suddenly hears said twin's voice in her head._ 'That's bullshit and you know it, Mabes. He didn't even have a 20-step plan! What kind of boyfriend is he? He obviously didn't care enough about this date, Mabelle. Here, I'll call him and tell him to screw himself and lose your number.' _The brunette shakes her head clear of his codemnation. Mitch is staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I did really want to see _How to Train Your Dragon..._" She suggests hopefully. She _was _going to see it with Dipper, but it was the only movie she knew that was out right now. Dipper would understand. Besides, he never really wanted to watch cartoons with her anyway. He was far too_ grown up_ for that now. Her frown deepened further before she forced a soft smile. Mitch's lips twisted.

"Is that a cartoon?" He says more than asks and Mabelle grins at him.

"Anything I want, right?" She shoots back, a feline-like gleam in her eye. Mitch freezes for a moment before smiling.

"Of course, doll," he agrees. There's no line, so the pair walk right up to the ticket booth where, to Mabelle's delight, Lee is working.

"Yoooo! What up, Bellaaaa!" A tall, handsome young man with blue eyes and long blond hair greets Mabelle with a grin and holds up his fist to the glass. She grins back and quickly returns his fist bump.

"Lee!" She chimes through the glass. "What's up, brohan?!" She's so pleased to see him! She and Dipper had quickly been adopted into Wendy's group of friends, especially when Dipper had saved them all from being murdered by ghosts and saved Mabelle from being possessed. _That actually happened!_ "Where's Nate?" The brunette is quick to ask. Lee and Nate were practically twins themselves! They were never apart, except when they lost their heads over a girl.

"He has class tonight, like a NERD!" Lee makes a silly face. "Duhh," he breathes hard and pushes up imaginary glasses, "if you hypothesize the amount of lameness, the centrifugal force will be equal to a loser!" Mabelle covers her snorting laugh with her hand.

"I don't think that math is quite right," she giggles. Lee grins and waggles his brows.

"It's not math; it's science! The science of smack-talk, it's what I do," he adds with a wink.

"Well, what you should be doing is getting us some tickets," Mitch growls under his breath, loudly enough for both of them to hear. Lee frowns at the teen and gives Mabelle a clearly disapproving look. Mabelle shakes her head.

"Sorry, there seems to be a bad case of grumpy grumps spreading around town," she explains with a silly smile. "Not the weirdest thing to happen here, lol," she laughs softly. Mitch is still glowering at nothing, Lee is glaring at him, and Mabelle is just thankful for security glass. "Soooooo," she breathes, "may we have two tickets to_ How to Train Your Dragon_, please?"

"I hope this dweeb isn't making you pay, Bella," Lee hands her the tickets, meeting Mitch's eye, practically daring him. Mitch scoffs.

"Of course not," he rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet, handing the taller two twenties. "It's not like I need the money," he smirks and grabs Mabelle's arm, dragging her away. Mabelle turns to Lee with a sorrowful expression._ 'I'm so sorry!' _She mouths to him. Lee rolls his eyes before pointing to Mitch and using his other hand to swipe a finger across his neck. He raises a brow at Mabelle and she nods. _'Got it!'_ She mouths, giving him a thumbs up before being pulled through the theater door. She yanks her arm out of Mitch's hand, placing her hands on her hips.

"What was that, huh?" She demands, poking his nose. "Huh? Huuuuuh?" He growls, waving her hand away like a bug. He glares back.

"What? You mean you flirting with that guy?" He smiles sourly at her gasp. Mabelle gapes.

"What? Lee is my_ friend_! He's known me since I was a kid!" Mitch makes to speak but Mabelle holds up a palm, turning her gaze away.

"Stop. Forget it, let's just go," she commands. "But the next time we see Lee, you're going to have to apologize. He's just a close friend." Mitch pouts, nodding reluctantly. Mabelle giggles.

"Good. Now don't pout," she places her hands on either side of his face and pulls his head down. His eyes open wide as they get closer and his lips begin form a soft smile. He closes his eyes and leans in. Mabelle smirks and plants a quick kiss on his nose. "C'mon," she laughs, "the movie is starting." Mitch opens his eyes to her see her walking away, her skirt swaying over her bare legs with every movement. He blinks.

"Mommy!" A passing child yanks on his mother's arm. "That man is kissing the poster!"

"Hm? What?"

Mitch looks to see a card-board cutout of the kid from the dragon movie right next to him; it's in just the right position, and the other movie-goers begin to take notice, some pointing and laughing to themselves. Mitch blushes dark red and stands straight, brushing off his leather-man and striding after Mabelle, careful to appear confidant. He catches up to the giggling young lady.

"Oh shut up," he jokes, chuckling and bumping her with his shoulder. Mabelle laughs and bumps him back.

"Did you get the digits?" She waggles her refined brows.

"Hardy har," Mitch wraps an arm around her shoulders as they walk. "Let's just get to our seats, kay, Princess?"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing," Mabelle giggles. "This is the theater, let's go!" It's hard to see for a moment, the contrast in light and dark momentarily blinding them. The previews are already on, but the seats are nearly empty. Mitch smirks. Perfect. "Let's sit here!" She chimes, pointing to the seats just behind the middle row where another group is seated. Mitch nods.

"Yeah, sounds good," he agrees easily and starts walking down the row. Suddenly he stops and puts a hand to his chin. "Well, you think maybe we should seat up there?" He gestures toward the top seats in the back. Mabelle lifts a brow and he continues. "I like to put my feet up on the seat, and I don't want to bug anyone. Cool?" He smiles at her, showing his perfect teeth and his cute lil' dimple. Mabelle shakes her head with a soft laugh.

"You scoundrel!" She teases him. He shrugs.

"Just a lovable lil' scamp, aren't I?" Mitch agrees, grinning. Mabelle rolls her eyes with an indulgent smile.

"Alright, Scamp, let's go." They settle themselves in the top row just to the side of the seats under the projector. Mitch makes a show of lifting the arm rest between them, and Mabelle rests her legs on his. Probably not what he wanted, but then, that _was_ the idea. Her iPhone vibrates.

**Candii Cutiie**: We are here. Where are you?

**Mabellina:** How to Train Your Dragon, theater 6, back row

The previews are still going on, but are clearly drawing to a close as they're now displaying cell phone rules and advertisements for the theater.

"Are you comfortable enough, Princess?" Mitch asks. "I have a perfectly free shoulder right here, if you'd like," he suggests and winks. Mabelle giggles.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She wiggles around until her head is placed on his shoulder and sighs dreamily. This is nice. The movie is starting. Mabelle squeals, as quietly as she can, in excitement. "It's starting!" she announces. "Sssh!" Mitch laughs.

"You're the only one making noise," he reminds her. She glares and puts a finger to her lips.

"SSSSSHHH!" She commands. He holds up his palms, chuckling. She nods with a '_humph_!'

_"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village."_

After a few minutes, she feels a hand creeping around her waist. Her face turns beet red when that hand begins to stroke her thigh. She bites her lip, wanting to say something but with no clue what to say.

"Uuumm," she hums softly then gasps when Mitch leans into her ear while groping her thigh.

"Yeeess?" He almost hisses, his warm breath making her shudder. He moves down to her neck and Mabelle squeaks when he presses the softest kiss there.

**Danger! Danger! You are now heading into uncharted territory! Use extreme caution! Danger! Danger!**

"Oh my gosh!" She suddenly hears a deep, growling voice shout. "Is that Mabelle? MABELLE, HEY! It's us! Your best friends!" She can see Grenda's silhouette and Candy's next to her and breathes a sigh of relief. An upset movie-goer throws popcorn at Grenda, shushing her. Grenda glares back and kicks the nearest seat so hard that the chain reaction rattles the patron's seat. "What was that?" She asks. The faceless victim says nothing and stares at the screen. Mitch's head drops to her shoulder with a groan.

"Don't tell me..." He begs. Mabelle giggles.

"Well, it looks like we might have some company," she explains, smiling. "This will be fun! I mean, what are the odds?" Mitch snorts.

"What are the odds," he repeats drolly, rolling his eyes. Candy waves at the duo.

"We are coming up!" She informs them.

Mabelle makes a mental note to make something nice for her friends. Their timing could not have been more perfect. Soon her friends have made their way up to them, sitting on Mabelle's right while Mitch is on her left. It's difficult to see them in this darkness. Candy had grown into a beautiful young girl; the boys often joked and called her Lucy Liu. Short and thin, she was still considered something of an odd-ball, always creating gadgets and accidental explosions. Grenda had only become bigger in her teen years, and was a member of many sports club. She was even a linebacker on the football team with Mitch! Though her facial features were effeminate, she had the body of a bulldozer and had learned to love it.

"OMG, what a pleasant totally unexpected surprise to bump into my best girl friends here!" Mabelle greets them. Candy nods, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh yes, we were quite surprised to find that you were in attendance here as well!" She smiles, looking quite proud of her acting skills. Grenda is busy munching on popcorn and hot-dogs. When she notices her friends stares, she jolts.

"Yeah, uh, I had no idea!" She says quickly and goes back to stuffing her face while her pals giggle.

"Guys," Mabelle begins once their fit of giggles is over. She gestures beside her. "This is Mitch, my smokin' hot date!" Mitch grins at her description and offers a single wave to her friends.

"Smokin' hot, huh?" He whispers to her, a hand on her thigh. She laughs and waves his hand off.

"You're so hot," she agrees, "Santa had to put you on the naughty list for causing global warming!" Mitch chuckles.

"Oh, I'm very naughty," he agrees, voice low and smooth, and Mabelle flushes. "Though he'd better have put you on that list too, gorgeous," he winks at her, laughing when her face burns even redder.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwh!" The pair are interrupted, noticing Grenda and Candy watching them with stars in their eyes. Mabelle clears her throat and leans back into her seat. Mitch growls softly and turns away. He leans on the arm-rest, his face in his hand. Mabelle gives her friends a low thumbs up, which they return, grinning. Mission Accomplished.

"_This is Berk. It rains nine months out of the year, and hails the other three. Any food grown here is tough and tasteless. The people who grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have... dragons. _"

The girls laugh and giggle amongst themselves, enjoying the film. Mabelle tries to get Mitch into it, but he simply replies that he doesn't like cartoons and continues to pout. Soon the film is over. The few patrons there stand and clap, including the infamous trio. Mitch stands, stuffing his hands in his pockets and begins walking down the steps. The girls share a frown and Mabelle follows after him.

"Mitch?" He doesn't stop and Mabelle grabs his shoulder. "Mitch, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answers gruffly, shaking off her hand. Mabelle is hurt and turns to her friends who are frowning at Mitch distastefully. Mabelle gives them a wavering smile. They continue walking, Grenda and Candy speaking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Mitch," Mabelle shakes the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm going to go to the ladies' room. I'll meet you at the car." He nods and continues to walk toward the exit. The girls face each other. Mabelle shrugs.

"Let's go," she suggests. They make their way to the restroom. Once they've determined they're alone Mabelle faces her friends. "Alright, ladies. Let's talk."

"He's an asshole," Grenda judges without pause. Candy glares at her briefly before closing her eyes with a breath. She opens them with a smile and speaks softly.

"Maybe you should," she pauses, "consider the possibility that Dipper's assumption may be correct." Mabelle glares at her.

"What? No way!" It couldn't be true! Candy was just saying that! She always thought Dipper was right. She clearly had a crush on her twin, though they had all agreed that siblings are off limits.

"He seems like a huge jerk!" Grenda tries to make her friend understand. "He was being a baby the whole time! Not to mention he wasn't being very nice to us_ or_ you."

"As soon as we arrived he was set on being a _"sour-puss"_," Candy informs her, fingers curled around the phrase. "I do not think that you two have much in common. Why are you so determined to make this work? There are other boys." Candy was always the voice of reason in their trio. This was exactly the kind of questioning that Mabelle was trying to avoid.

"C'mon, girls! He's the _quaterback! _Star of the football team! Does it get any better?" Not to mention he's nothing like her twin. Her friends share a look.

"Mabelle," Grenda speaks unusually softly, "you know we're only looking out for you. We're not saying he's a bad guy or whatever. Just... be careful, and be prepared, okay?" After a long moment, Mabelle sighs and nods.

"Good," Candy nods and adjusts her glasses. "Now I believe a moment like this must be sealed with a group hug." Mabelle's face brightens along with Grenda. They all open their arms.

"GROUP HUUUUG!" They shout and go for it, squeezing each other for dear life while Grenda lifts up the two smaller girls. They're laughing as they exit the bathroom, as girls always are, and head to the parking lot. Mitch's large form is easy to spot, leaning against his car and smoking a cigarette.

"He smokes?" Grenda asks. Mabelle frowns.

"I guess so," she answers lowly. She had no idea. He was only 17, after all. Candy shakes her head disapprovingly. Mabelle takes a deep breath. "Alrighty, girls, that's my ride," the brunette excuses herself, hugging her friends one last time. "Mitch!" She calls once she's neared him. "All ready to go?" He nods and tosses the cigarette. He begins walking to his door until Mabelle clears her throat. He resists rolling his eyes and opens her door, watching her legs as she steps in, before returning to his side and getting in the car.

The ride back is mostly silent. Mitch is clearly in a terrible mood and Mabelle is a little disappointed is his behavior. Still, she's not giving up! She'll show Dipper! And then she'll have a perfect boyfriend, to make her smile and laugh, and protect her, and comfort her when she's sad, and know just what to say when she's left for Sweater-Town, and has beautiful steel eyes, a deep, sexy voice, and a cute little half smile that makes her whole world right, and-

"I'm sorry if I was acting like a brat," Mitch breaks the silence and Mabelle is suddenly brought back to reality. She shakes her head, frowning at herself. Just _who_ had she been thinking of? _Get a grip, girl!_ "Mabelle?"

"Huh? Oh," Mabelle forces a soft laugh. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry our date was interrupted." She's so not. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks," he smiles and she returns it and the car falls silent but for the soft tones of the radio that's too low to really hear. Soon they've made it back to the Mystery Shack. Mitch parks and turns to Mabelle. "So, I know it wasn't like either of us imagined, but I'd like to try again some time, if that's cool with you?"

"Yeah," Mabelle agrees quickly, smiling. "I'd really like that." They share pleased looks for a moment until Mabelle's phone vibrates. She looks at the screen before turning back to Mitch. "Guess that's my cue," she shrugs. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course, my lady," he quips and she laughs. He opens her door for her and takes her hand as she steps out. It's too dark to see her legs, but the moonlight in her eyes is stunning. They make their way to the porch steps; there's a separate entrance to the living area and showroom. Mabelle takes note that the lights are off in the living room. It was only about 9:50, but Stan needs more sleep than normal to charge up his Old Man Powers.

"Well," she takes a step away and gestures toward the Shack. "We're here," she states, smiling sweetly. She clasps her hands together in front of her, looking up at Mitch through her eyelashes. He chuckles softly.

"So we are," he agrees. He lifts a hand to her cheek, drawing her gaze to meet his directly. Her big blue eyes sparkled so beautifully and her sweet lips were just begging to bitten. He leans in and Mabelle's eyes widen.

_**BANG! **_

Mabelle shrieks and jolts free of his grasp. "OMG!" She gasps, holding a hand to her chest. "What was that?" She asks, mostly to herself. She looks around but there isn't much to see in this darkness. She hears a noise. It sounds like hooves, and she can just make out the form of the Mystery Shack goat as he draws nearer and nearer. He gallops past them and both teens heave a sigh of relief. "Well," Mabelle breathes, "I should be heading inside. Besides," she winks at her gaping date, "a lady doesn't kiss on the first date." She laughs and gives him a quick hug. The door is unlocked and she steps through smoothly. She turns to him. "Goodnight, Mitch," she chimes.

"Uh, goodnight," Mitch drolls, wondering what just happened to his moment. Mabelle giggles and softly closes the door. She leans against it for a moment, listening as Mitch stands for a few moments before turning and heading back to his car. She sighs, relieved, leaning her back against the door and sliding to the floor. Boy, dating is hard. She blows a strand of wavy hair out of her face and rests her face in her hands. Well, she couldn't say that she'd been impressed with Mitch's behavior, but she'd give him another chance. She'd make this work. She stands and begins to make her way to the hallway. All is silent in the house. She listens to the crickets' song, and an owl hoots in the distance. The lights are off, and she bumps into a few things as she struggles to find her way in the dark.

"Ow!" She shrills, hitting her knee on the side of a table. She feels for a lamp and flips the switch. "Table!" She shouts and slams her fist on it, the other rubbing her sore knee. "Stop being stupid!" She gives it one last glare and carries on. Just as she's made it to the hallway she hears a rustle behind her. She stops to listen, but there is no more sound. She continues.

"Sure," a smooth voice cuts through the dark, "blame the inanimate object." Mabelle screams, whirling around to face her doom.

"Stay back!" She cries. "I have a grappling hook!"

* * *

_**End Chapter 3: The Date**_

REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** _ How To Train Your Dragon _is a Dreamworks production. The song playing in the car was_ Animals_ by Nickelback.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
